totaldramachatroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen
Gwen, labeled The Goth Girl, is a character on Total Drama Roleplay and Total Drama Island. Here Comes the Boom Gwen debuts along with the other contestants on a boat heading to the island. After the contestants swim to the island (due to Chris blowing up thier boat) she yells at Chris, telling him they could have been killed. Gwen is later placed on The Ferocious Beavers, and assits her team in the cabin building challenge, which they end up losing. Gwen is safe from elimination at the bonfire ceremony. Don't Train on my Parade Gwen is terrified, along with the other contestants, at the danger of the days challenge. She than states she didn't sign up for life threatening challenges, and tells Chris that she quits. However, Chris tells her she cannot, due to her contract. during the challenge, Gwen is freed by Duncan, and jumps off the tracks. She later expresses concern for Duncan, as he was the last one to jump off due to freeing Geoff. Her team wins the challenge, making them safe from elimination. Take a deep Fire Breath Gwen was slightly annoyed at Geoff taking leadership of the team, and assists during the challenge using Evas sports bottles. when the beavers win, Gwen hugs Geoff and thanks him for pulling through for them. She later joins the party with the other beavers, and invites a reluctant Eva to join. Do you want to Supersize that? Gwen was understandably digusted at the food that was presented to the contestents by Chef. When Geoff refused to eat, she ordered Duncan to seize him, and she stuffed the food in his mouth. However, the Beavers lose despite this. Gwen later agrees with Geoff when he and his alliance suggest to vote out Cody, due to the fact she was creeped out by his obsessive crush on her. Dont let your Blind Eyes Shine Gwen was annoyed at the temporary 3 6-person teams, and thought her teammates were stupid. during the challlenge, she teased Geoff, wishing him luck and stating he would need it. Later, she assumes Courtney has a crush on Trent, and is proven correct when she asks. Courtney swears Gwen to secrecy, which she agrees too. Courtney then hugs Gwen and thanks her, making the two officialy develop a friendship. Soon after, Gwen overhears Trent admitting his crush on Courtney to Duncan, and rushes to tell Courtney. However, she is unsure Gwen is telling the truth, due to the fact they are on opposite teams again. Gwen convinces Courtney, and then gives her advises her to be honest with Trent about her feelings for him, to which Courtney reluctantly agrees. Pain Games Gwen was chosen to compete in the rope climbing portion of the challenge along with Izzy against Harold and Bridgette. Gwen climbed to the top after Bridgette, and ordered Izzy to stop her playing around, and Izzy obeys. Izzy beats Harold, winning the portion. Later, Gwen overhears Duncan and Geoff discussing thier inter team alliance, which she questions them about. They deny thier alliance nervously, making Gwen suspicious. Legend of the Purple Tiger Gwen is ordered to get meat to attract the Tiger by Duncan, to which Gwen obliges, calling Duncan bossy as well. Eva then (threatningly) requests an alliance with Gwen, to which she agrees to. Later, Gwen realizes Ezekiel had gone missing, and volunteers to look for him. She later finds him stuck in a tree, and rescues him. Duncan then captures the tiger, winning the challenge for the Beavers, making them immune (again). Category:Take a Deep Fire Breath